


Second Time Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to lucky mistakeBasically I felt bad for making them suffer so much so here we are





	Second Time Lucky

Paul opened his eyes to soft sunlight filtering through the curtains. Patryck wasn't awake yet, and he was content to simply lay there. Eventually, Patryck yawned, sat up and looked over at Paul. He gave a little mumble of something, and then straddled Paul's lap.

Paul froze for a second, unsure of what Patryck was trying to do. It had been a few months since the "incident", and they hadn't really tried anything, and when they had, Patryck had ended up having a panic attack and they stopped immediately. Paul honestly still felt awful. Tord had never tried anything like that on him, and even if he had, it wouldn't really matter to him. Patryck had been so emotionally fragile after losing him that it had just broken him entirely. 

It has been a while though, and they were both doing better. That psycho was safely behind bars for quite some time, and even then, they wouldn't be seeing him, and Paul had began to carefully piece his boyfriend back together. Patryck had undergone top surgery, and was feeling a little better about the whole ordeal, but he still didn't let Paul go out by himself.

However, he was still surprised at the way he coyly rolled his hips a little.  
"You sure?" He asked, and Patryck looked him in the eye.  
"I want to." He mumbled, pressing his face into Paul's shoulder. Paul sat up, carefully adjusting him.

"Alright, but if you need to stop, we're stopping for today." He said, and Patryck nodded. "Tell me if you need a break or anything."  
With that, he carefully tugged at Patryck's sleep shorts, who lifted himself up to pull them off. He wasn't wearing anything else, so Paul took the opportunity to gently kiss his nipples.

They shifted around a little more, and eventually, Patryck found himself with Paul's face between his legs. His boyfriend had him propped up a little, so he wasn't pinning him down or anything, which he was grateful for. 

Paul looked up to gauge how Patryck was doing, and he was pleased to see his pretty eyes half shut in pleasure, face flushed and hands pulling at the bedsheets as he tried to keep himself from bucking up against Paul's mouth. Soft, pleasured whimpers were tumbling out of his mouth, and when Paul gently sucked his clit, he gave a shaky moan, opening his eyes a little.

Paul met his eyes, pulling away and replacing his tongue with his fingers.  
"Is this ok?" He asked, pressing his fingers against his cunt.  
"Yeah." Patryck breathed, turning into a soft moan as Paul pushed one finger inside. He kept his eyes trained on Paul's face, as if to remind himself that it was really him, and not a certain awful person.

Curling his finger, Patryck jolted as it brushed against a certain spot inside him.  
"That ok?" Paul asked, and he nodded, his eyes closing in a blissed out expression.  
"It's nice." He breathed, and Paul felt a little better. 

Another finger later, Patryck was mewling and frantically grabbing the sheets, but not asking to stop. Paul let him come down, and waited until he sat up. Patryck gently shook himself out, and clambered over to him. He gently tugged at Paul's boxers, and looked up at him with those innocent golden eyes. A soft kiss to the side of his cock, and Paul was shuddering, gently threading his hands into his boyfriend's hair.

Once Paul decided it was wet enough, he carefully tugged at Patryck's hair, and he came off with a lewd, wet pop. Leaning against the headboard, he guided Patryck onto his lap, holding his hips and gently guiding him down on his cock.

He cried out a little, pressing his face into Paul's shoulder.  
"You alright?" Paul asked, tilting Patryck's head up.  
"Hurts." He hissed, and Paul immediately held him in place to get used to the feeling. When he began to roll his hips, Paul gently pushed him down, not stopping until their hips met. Patryck was panting a little, his grip on Paul's shoulder tightening.

"Is this ok?" He asked, and he nodded.  
"Yes." Patryck breathed, rolling his hips,"Oh, god yes."  
"Do you want me to speed up?" He asked, and Patryck nodded coyly. He was almost thrown off as Paul obliged, causing Patryck to cry out in pleasure.

He settled at a fairly quick pace, and soon enough, Patryck clenched around him, eyes pretty much rolling back in his head as he came. The sudden tightness had Paul giving a low growl, slowing a little as to not cause his boyfriend any discomfort. He kept going at a slow pace while Patryck regained his breath, kissing his neck gently.

When Patryck was ready, Paul got going again, and after he clenched instinctively around him, Paul knew he'd found the spot. He kept going at it until. Patryck came again, a soft string of half-words and shaky moans of his name tumbling out.

Soon enough, he felt himself nearing release.  
"Inside?" He asked Patryck, who nodded almost nervously.

That was all the reassurance he needed to bring their hips together and cum inside, and Patryck gave a soft, contented purr at the warmth filling him. It felt so much better knowing it was Paul's, and when Paul gently lay down, he stayed firmly where he was, purring at the full feeling. It was very nice. So nice even, that he wanted to stay seated on Paul's cock, just so he could keep it all inside.

"Was that ok?" He asked, and Patryck nodded shyly. "Good." 

Patryck lay down, eyes fluttering shut a little.  
"Hey, don't fall asleep yet. You need to shower." Paul chided, gently patting him on the head. He grumbled a little, before rising and walking into the bathroom. Paul watched him go, smiling to himself. He was so lucky to have him.


End file.
